Crossing that Line: Elysia's story
by Isleya
Summary: It's been years since the passing of her father, and without him Elysia Hughes has never really known what men should be like. So when her boyfriend starts to hit her, who will she turn to? Rated T just to be safe. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is Isleya! Okay this is my first fanfic, so please be nice!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. I only own this story.**

Okay so this was inspired by the song Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus…such a sad song….. BTW I'm sorry if the beginning is pretty slow.

The Beginning:

How had this happened? Why had she let it come this far? Slowly, she closed her eyes and awaited the next blow. And as sure as hell, it came.

Okay, I'm sorry this was really short but I wanted to keep the story separate from the intro…. I'm just strange…..


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! BTW this story is when Elysia Hughes is in her early twenties. This is assuming Edward and Alphonse Elric have returned…. Don't ask me how…… It is also assuming Armstrong is still major….

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. I only own this story.**

On with the story! (I will not name chapters because I suck at it…)

Chapter two:

"Elysia! Wake up beautiful!" a chirpy male's voice spoke into the answering machine.

Smiling to herself, Elysia snuggled closer into her bed.

"Elysia! It's Luke!"

She giggled.

_Already knew that silly! _She thought.

The man sighed.

"Alright, I just wanted to say that I loved you. Have fun visiting your mother!"

The phone clicked, signaling the man had hung up.

Elysia sighed, while pulling herself up from the bed. She stretched her numb limbs out. Quickly, she tried to make herself presentable enough for the visit Luke had described.

Her muscles stung. The ride itself hadn't been long, but she had felt cramped. This was why she didn't like cars. Slowly, she approached the door. Almost instinctively her mother appeared to greet her.

"Hello honey!" Gracia spoke, smiling warmly. "Come in."

With that Gracia led her to the kitchen, motioning for her daughter to take a seat. Surprisingly, Elysia was not the only company Gracia had today. The occupied chairs held the bodies of Winry Rockbell, the Elric brothers, Riza Hawkeye, Alex Louis Armstrong, and the infamous Colonel Roy Mustang.

_No wait_ she thought. _It hasn't been Colonel for quite awhile now._

She noted all the people present were friends and collages of the late Maes Hughes, may he rest in peace. Elysia herself didn't remember much about her deceased father, whom was featured in many old photos, and knew even less about the people around her. None of them came to visit often, except Winry, whom she had known since childhood.

"Sorry for our intrusion upon your visit" the former Colonel apologized.

"It's alright I don't mind" the girl answered, noting small lines under the aged man's face. He still looked very young though. (Isleya: How is that relevant?)

An odd silence followed.

Her mother shot her a glance, hoping Elysia would catch on and try to make small talk to replace the uncomfortable aura. For she was like her father, and usually knew what to say at a time like this. But Elysia was feeling rebellious and therefore chose to remain silent. Armstrong was the first to speak.

"My, My, Miss Elysia! You've gotten so big! Oh how the years go by! I feel so old!" With that he burst into an emotional fit including the strange appearance sparkles, tears, and the mysterious vanishing of his shirt. The he pulled the stunned girl into a deathly hug that would have even Edward begging for his life. They all burst out laughing.

" Major! You're going to suffocate the poor girl!" Riza managed to say through chuckles, trying desperately to get her voice back to its usual state.

" Well, at least someone has grown." Roy teased, stealing a glance at the older Elric.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE JUST TO SEE HIS FOOT!!!!???" Ed yelled. Ed really had matured, it's just that he never seemed to control over his temper around Roy.

Al sighed. "Brother, he never said that."

" So, Elysia, how are you doing?" Winry asked, completely ignoring Ed's sudden outburst. "I heard you had a boyfriend."

Something shot through the younger Elric's eyes immediately.

Elysia couldn't hold back any longer. She wanted to remain calm; after all she didn't know some of these people very well yet. But she was, after all, Hughes daughter. A huge smile filled her face.

"Yeah! Love him **so** much!" she answered almost too cheerfully, making those around her jump in surprise.

"And…" she paused to dig through her coat pocket. "I have pictures!"

They all smiled on the inside, but groaned inwardly. (Well, except for Armstrong, because he's just nice.) It seemed an obsession with pictures was common in the Hughes family.

Isleya: So I hope you liked it! I wonder if anyone is reading this…….. sweat drops


	3. Chapter 3

Yup it's chapter three! Okay so for couples I have Luke and Elysia so far. But that might change. I'm wondering if I should hook her up with another character... Well, one friend wants her to be with Alphonse or Edward. But my other friend wants her to be with Roy. I think that's a little strange...but oh well I guess... I personally think Roy's more like an uncle...

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. **

* * *

Elysia was having the time of her life. She hsdn't had this much fun in awhile. So as you can imagine, she was very disappointed when she had to leave.

"It was nice to see you all again!" she said. "I had a great time!"

Elysia then exchanged a few more goodbye's and excused herself.

As she reached the car, though, her eyes widened.

"Damnit!" she swore, realizing she had lost something very important.

_'What idiot loses her own car keys!?'_ she mentally slapped herself. She then rested her head against the hood of the car, thinking about what she should do next.

"You might need these" a deep voice chuckled.

Elysia turned around to face a smirking Roy Mustang. In one swift motion he pulled his hand from his coat pocket and jinngled a pair of keys on a chain in front of the girl's face.

Dumbstruck she just stared at his hand. He frowned.

"I'm not going to bite you know."

Suddenly, Elysia did something that suprised them both.

" Oh! Thank you so much Mr. Mustang! Geez, I would've felt like an idiot if I'd lost them!" she quickly put her arms around the older man, who was still in shock by the sudden outburst. Letting him go, she stared at him with a familiar goofy grin. Roy laughed.

" You are so much like your father sometimes, I'd swear you are him! You've even got his smile!"

Elysia smiled bigger.

" Am I really?"

"Yes you are. Very much so." Roy chuckled again. Without warning his smile slipped from his face. Her stared intensely, filling the once happy aura with an uncomfortable silence.

"Mr. Mustang?" Elysia questioned. "Is something wrong Mr. Mustang?"

More silence. She follwed his gaze and realized her was staring at her right arm. She fidgeted slighty.

Finalley, Roy spoke up.

"Elysia...? Where did that bruise come from?"

* * *

I'm sorry... That was a really short chapter... 


	4. Chapter 4

I've finalley updated!

I can't think of anything else to say. I feel sad now...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. I only own Luke. Stupid Luke...**

Oh yeah, I'm not making Roy and Elysia end up together. It's too weird. So Elysia ends up with someone else, closer to her age that is...

But I really would like to have some kind of connection between them. So their connection is one of an uncle and niece.

* * *

"Oh this?" Elysia smiled nervously "I fell and hit on arm trying to steady myself."

Roy looked at her as if to study her face to tell if she was lying.

"And you know it was the stupidest thing, I hit my arm on the wall while falling."

"You... hit your arm on the wall? That's a good sized bruise, it's hard to imagine hitting the wall would cause it."

Elysia fidgeted slightly.

"Well, my mom always said dad bruised easily. Pehaps I inherited that trait as well?"

"Perhaps..." Roy still looked skeptical "I suppose your father was a bit of a klutz at times as well."

"Well, you would know more about that than I would." Elysia said, a bit of saddness intermixed into her voice.

"Yes, I suppose I would..." his voice trailed off. Suddenly, without warning, a single tear dropped from Roy's eye. (His good eye. Yes, he does have an eye patch in this fanfic.)

"Mr. Mustang?" her voice quivered. She'd never seen Roy cry. She didn't think anyone ever had. Because of that, she didn't know what quite to do.

Roy brought a hand to his eye, and touched the bit of moisture leaking form his one good eye. He paused for a moment then turned way.

After a moment, he cleared his throat.

"I suppose I should leave then", and with that he started to walk away.

"Mr. Mustang?"

Roy paused, but didn't turn around.

"My father was very lucky, I mean to have a friend like you. I read a journel he'd left behind once. You mean't alot to him you know."

Roy still stood there, silent. Elysia suddenly felt stupid, it sounded more like rambling than what she'd mean't it to sound like.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just rambling on now..."

Roy remained where he was.

After a few minutes, Elysia gave up and turned to face her car.

"Elysia?" he said quietly.

She whirled around to once again face his back.

"Thankyou."

With that he started to walk away again.

"There is no need to thank me, I'm only speaking the truth." she said.

Roy turned around to face her, and gave her a slight smile.

"Take care of yourself okay kiddo?" he said softly. Then he walked away.

Elysia waited till he was out of sight before she got into her car.

* * *

Wow. This chapter was kinda emotional. I hope I didn't make Roy to out of character though...

Spice up my pitiful life!, REVIEW!


End file.
